Family Vacation
"Family Vacation" is the 11th episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. Milo and his family go on a family vacation road trip. However, as the Murphys make a pit stop, Milo accidentally boards the RV of another family, the Brulees. Now both families have to meet each other in order for Milo to return to his family, while the Brulees have to cope with Murphy's Law. Plot The Murphys depart for their family road-trip, and they leave Diogee in the care of Zack and Melissa. After seeing a number of sights and going through a number of mishaps, the family stops at a gas station, only to have Milo accidentally get into the RV of Mr. and Mrs. Brulee and their twin daughters, Charlene and Sharon. After discovering the mix-up, the two families agree to rendezvous, only for both to come across misfortunes along the way due to Murphy's Law. While the Murphys take things in stride and Mr. Brulee's daughters actually enjoy the sights during delays on their way to the Colorado River, Mr. Brulee is greatly distressed. After numerous mishaps — and incidents in which various Brulee family members are required to put money in jars for various offenses — the RVs of both families end up in the Colorado River. Fortunately, Diogee, who'd escaped the watch of Melissa and Zack as they relaxed, arrives and manages to get both families to safety, though their vehicles are lost in the water. Through all this, the Murphys remain calm, and the Brulees gain a new appreciation for more unique vacations. Transcript Running Gags List of Murphy Sayings *"It's like my dad always says: Family vacations are the only trip you take where you go away to get closer to what you already have." List of items taken out of Milo's backpack * Alternator * Inner-tube * Rope * Magazine Diogee, Go Home! Song *Murphy Family Vacation *Horseface the Equestrian Barbarian *Welcome to Lard World (instrumental) Gallery Notes International Airings * March 17, 2017 (Southeast Asia)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCzAhWosnPw * March 20, 2017 (Disney Channel Latin America) * April 16, 2017 (Disney Channel Japan) * May 28, 2017 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/04/a-disney-csatorna-majusi-ujdonsagai.html * August 4, 2017 (Disney Channel Israel) Trivia *This episode was originally going to air November 20, 2016 but was taken off the schedule for unknown reasons.https://twitter.com/DisneyTVA/status/797208712297545733 In fact, this is the first new episode to premiere in four months. *This is the first episode to premiere in 2017. *Rob Morrow and Debbon Ayer, who provide the voices of the Brulee parents, are married in real life. *Some Murphy family vacations have been part of historical disasters, such as the Titanic sinking and a Mt. Vesuvius eruption. *Milo quotes his father again. *Although they are differentiated by individual barrettes, it is never revealed which twin is Charlene and which is Sharon. *After four episodes premiering on Disney Channel, episodes start premiering on Disney XD again. *The egg delivery truck from "Sunny Side Up" is seen when the Murphys are at the gas station. *The first episode in which Weird Al and Kate Micucci sing together. Continuity *Lard World would later appear in "Murphy's Lard". Allusions * Jurassic Park - The title of the franchise is referenced by Mr. Brulee after Hamosaur was caught on the Brulee family RV, as is the "Objects in the Mirror" scene from the first movie. Errors *In the photo album, a picture is shown of some ancestral Murphys standing in the foreground as the Titanic is sinking, but standing on what? *The diagonal stripes on Melissa's bathing suit change direction between the first time she's seen wearing it and the second time. *The grey stripe above the windshield on the Brulee's RV changes to white a few times through the episode. *When Milo is telling Mr. Brulee to meet the Murphys at Roadside Attraction Highway, the twins' eyes disappear. Locations *Danville **Murphy Residence *Gas Stop *Horseface the Equestrian Barbarian *Colorado River Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Kate Micucci as Sara Murphy *Diedrich Bader as Martin Murphy *Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy *Rob Morrow as Mr. Brulee *Debbon Ayer as Mrs. Brulee *Romi Dames as Charlene and Sharon Brulee *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish References id:Family Vacation vi:Family Vacation Category:F